memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Debtors' Planet
Summary From the back cover: When a Vulcan space probe reports that the Ferengi are advancing the people of the planet Megara from a primitive agricultural state to a sophisticated technological society, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the Starship Enterprise are ordered to transport an unlikely passenger to the system, a ruthless twentieth-century businessman who is now a Federation ambassador. The Ferengi have been changing Megaran culture, turning a hard working and honorable people into vicious xenophobic killers. But the Ferengi are only hired hands. They have hidden masters, with plans to use the Megaran people as a powerful weapon against the Federation. Now Picard must find a way to use the talents of this new ambassador to free the Megarans. But the ambassador is hiding a deadly secret of his own — a secret that could unleash an unstoppable destructive force on the Federation. References Characters :Kardel Anit • Broz • Bwolst • Chudak • Wesley Crusher • Data • De Shay • Durok • Gakor • Gatyn • Glupet • Hrakin • Molokan • Anna Novotny • Ralph Offenhouse • Odovil Pardi • Par'mit'kon • Jean-Luc Picard • Alexander Rozhenko • Shrev • • Somek • Taygar • Deanna Troi • Ubinew • Verden • Worf • Marcus Aurelius • Napoléon Bonaparte • Cicero • Garth of Izar • Phillip Green • James T. Kirk • Klarten • Peter Linde Offenhouse • Christopher Pike • Theodore Roosevelt • Khan Noonien Singh • Hikaru Sulu • Sumash • Tebok Locations :329 Aurigae • • Metari Leeg • Perseus sector • Starbase 144 • Weber 512 Chad • Japan • Russia • Starbase 718 • Yemen Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise (CVN-65)]] Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Cardassian • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Megaran • Tellarite • Zhuik Bajoran • Romulan States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Academy of Science Great Khanate • Hive Zss'zhz Science and technology :alien • antenna • antigrav boot • anti-intoxicant • black eye • brain • Class J gas giant • cryonic suspension • egg • holodeck • lamp • mutant • neutrino • probe • sleepwalker • space • time Ranks and titles :admiral • advisor • ambassador • businessman • captain • developmental analyst • ensign • officer Other references :Battle of the Sea of Japan • Cardassian War • city hive • copper • cubbyhole • dagger • Dixon Hill • economy • Eugenics Wars • factory • gagh • garbat • grass • insect • iron • Klingonese • knife • Missing Link 3: Vacation in Armageddon • planet • popcorn • Prime Directive • prune juice • Rambo V • sector • sheath • Shrev Program 1 • soccer • soccer ball • taHgeg • technology • uniform • weapon • year Information *Ralph Offenhouse first appeared in "The Neutral Zone". *The Ferengi home world is called "Ferengal" in this novel, and is characterized as having a thin atmosphere (explaining the large Ferengi ear). Later canon would verify the name "Ferenginar," and a climate of heavy rain and swampy land conditions. External link * | nextpocket=Chain of Command| }} Category:Books Category:TNG novels